The ghosts of remnant
by Epgf6786
Summary: This is the tale of team MAZE and how they came to this world by an unknown means. Join them as they try to pass their grades and survive in Beacon, but dark beings have begun to stir, creating new types of Grimm never before seen. Will they be able to hold back the coming tide? The story starts off six months before initiation. weiss x O.C Winter x O.C O.C x O.C
1. Chapter 1

**First let me just state that I do not own RWBY I just own the OC characters also this is gonna be a pretty long one cuz I wanted to get a lot of stuff into this chapter so I just went for it so hope you enjoy criticism is welcome along with advice take care**

 **Normal POV**

I woke up with the sun beaming into my eyes as I slowly got up with a groan. After trying to wake up for a couple minutes, I looked over at my clock and saw that is said it was 7:05am.

"Ugh, why did we have to have school today? Why couldn't it be Friday?" I said with a groan. _Well, at least today we might be getting the next episode of RWBY. I can't wait to see what they do with the next episode of volume six._ After reluctantly getting up and ready for school, I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. After brushing my hair and brushing my teeth I looked into the mirror and saw that my short brown hair was combed forward, and the front was swept to the left. My eyes were their usual emerald green color then I began to inspect myself. I was wearing a regular white t-shirt that my body clung to, nicely showing my lean yet very toned physique. After admiring myself for a bit I looked down at my jeans and belt I had on, noticing that the jeans had a hole in them where my left knee was at.

"Man, I really need to go clothes shopping sometime during the weekend, don't I?" I muttered to myself. Thankfully they were still in pretty decent condition, so I shouldn't have to worry until the weekend comes around. When I finally got done getting ready, I went downstairs to get some food. As I went down the stairs my sister walked up the stairs, most likely going to her room to grab her stuff for college. Once I had reached the kitchen, my mom was there reading her book while enjoying her coffee.

When she heard me come in, she looked up at me

"Hey sweety, your breakfast is already made." She said, gesturing over toward the plate of sausage, eggs, and pancakes with syrup. I walked over to my seat and picked up my fork to dig in.

"Thanks, mom," was all I said before I dug into my favorite meal of the day. After finishing my breakfast and washing the dishes I had used for my food, I went upstairs to get my backpack ready for the day ahead of me. As i was putting my homework into my backpack I looked at the clock and saw that it said 7:20am. "At least I'm not gonna be late!" I said as I finished packing my stuff. I jogged down the stairs, "Bye mom! See you later!" I yelled back to my mom as I reached the front door.

"Have fun at school! Make good choices! Don't do drugs!" she said just before the door shut behind me. Outside the house, I chuckled at what my mom had said to me as I rush to reach where I meet my friends at. After running for a minute or two, I finally see them waiting for me by the corner of the street. "Hey guys!"

I walk up to them as they all turn around when they hear me call out to them. The first one is Michael, he was on the left side of the group. Andrew was in the middle of the group, and Zane was on the right. Michael was just slightly shorter than me, but not enough so that I had to tilt my head down to look at him. He has brown hair that was brushed but had a couple defiant strands here and there. He had on his usual hoodie on with the zipper open. Underneath, he had on a regular black t-shirt and blue cargo shorts.

"Hey man! What took you so long?" he asked as we fist bumped each other.

"I woke up a bit later than usual and it took me a bit to get ready since the bathroom was taken up by my sister." I answered as I went to walk up to Andrew. He had light brown hair that looked like he tried to get it to lay flat today, but ultimately gave up on it. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a white t-shirt on underneath it, and had on a pair of jeans.

"What's up you fuckin' scrub." He asked as I high fived him. He laughed.

"Fuck you too scrub." He said with a smirk as I walked past him. I saw Zane was doing what he usually does with his blank expression, and onyx black, long hair with hints of dark red in a ponytail, studying the textbook he got that. Which luckily had braille on the pages so he could read it.

"Hey, Zane, what's up? Trying to get ready for the test today?" I asked.

"Suck my ass." Was all he said to me without looking up from his textbook.

"Nice to see you too, motherfucker." After I got done talking to Zane, I turned around to look at the other two. "So, we ready to get going you guys?" They all nodded in agreement. As we walked past Zane, he got up and merged with the group as we walked towards the school. On our way there, though, it looked like it was getting ready to storm, which was weird because the forecast didn't mention any rain today. "That's weird." After I spoke up Michael turned to look at me.

"What's up, Ethan?" All I did was point up.

"The forecast didn't say we had a chance of rain today so why is it so cloudy all of the sudden?" I asked with curiosity after I said this Michael and Andrew looked up as well, wondering the same thing I was. Zane on the other hand, was still reading the textbook when he suddenly decided to speak up.

"This storm doesn't feel right." He paused, "The air around us feels very energized now." He stated, with little emotion in his voice. After he said that though, I started to notice it, too. The air did feel more energetic than a few minutes ago.

"For once, I agree with Zane. Something doesn't feel right." I stated to the others when all of the sudden a blinding white light enveloped us. I attempted to shield my eyes from the light, though it was futile, as it had blinded me regardless. After a little while, the light faded away, leaving the sound of the wind and grass being whipped around by the wind.

I slowly cracked open my eyes to notice that now I was standing in the middle of a forest.

"What the hell?" I said under my breath, with worry and confusion in my voice. Then I heard someone speak up behind me.

"Where the hell are we?" Michael stated with curiosity and a hint of worry on his voice. As soon as I turned around to say something, I heard a deep growl from the bushes behind me. I cautiously turned around only to lock eyes with a pair of deep red eyes looking at me from the bushes. Slowly but surely, the creature revealed itself from the shrubbery, and when it did, my eyes went as wide as a plate.

What stood before me was a creature with skin as black as tar, and what looked like armor made of bone all over its body. It looked familiar, then I realized that this creature was from RWBY. After I realized this, it slowly walked towards us, digging its claws into the soft soil as if it was playing with its food, enjoying every second of it.

"Uh, guys what do we do?" Andrew had asked with obvious fear in his voice.

"I'm not sure but we better think of something quick or we're dog food!"

Michael stated, while trying to formulate a plan. As we stare at it approaching, Zane closed his book and started walking towards the creature

 **Ozpin's office**

Ozpin sat in his office, sipping from his mug as he always did when he worked. When his scroll went off, he looked at the scroll, seeing that it notified him to an energy spike within the Emerald Forest. "Hmmm, that is intriguing," he thought to himself as he called up Glynda, the scroll only rang once before Glynda's face appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Professor Ozpin?"

"Are you busy, Glynda?" he asked while sipping from his mug.

"No, not at the moment. Why? Is there something you need of me?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well, it would seem that my scroll has alerted me to a rather large energy spike within the Emerald Forest. I was wondering if you could investigate it for me?"

"Yes, Professor Ozpin. Just send me the coordinates and I'll go take a look."

"Thank you, Glynda. Be sure to notify me if you find anything." Ozpin stated before taking a sip from his mug

"Yes, Professor Ozpin." The call ended, leaving Ozpin with his thoughts.

"Hmm, how peculiar." Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he stared out into the Emerald Forest.

 **Normal POV**

"Zane, what the hell are you doing?!" I loudly whispered to him.

"I see no reason to fear something so weak," was all he said, with little to no emotion in his voice as he walked towards it. The Beowolf howled and charged towards Zane, with the intent to turn his innards into his lunch as it went for a swift swipe from the left. Zane dodged the swipe, then in a swift movement he palmed the creatures chest, reeled back, punched it, then laid in one more palm strike on the Beowolf. It began to spasm and twitch like as if it was trying to breathe, but couldn't as it fell over convulsing on the ground. Soon after it lay still and began to dissipate until nothing was left, then there was silence for a couple moments until I spoke up.

"That…. Was… Awesome!" I said with amazement leaking from my voice. "Where did you learn to do that?" I asked with curiosity. He looked at me like I just asked the dumbest thing in the world.

"Did you forget I trained at a temple for years? Of course i learned a couple things other than being able to see without eyes." He stated as I realized that he made a very good point.

"Okay, fair enough," was all I said then more rustle came from the woods, but instead of another Beowolf, a woman stepped out.

"What are you doing here in the Emerald Forest?" She stated with a stern look on her face, then I got a good look at what she looked like, and realized who this was.

This was Glynda Goodwitch, the Assistant Headmistress of Beacon Academy, which definitely confirmed where we were currently. After a moment of silence, Michael was the first to speak up. "We honestly don't know. One moment we were walking to school, then these strange clouds started forming, then a blinding light happened, and now we're here." He answered honestly.

She looked at Michael for a couple moments, most likely checking to see whether or not he was lying or not, then she spoke. "Alright then, follow me unless you would like to get eaten by a Beowolf." She stated before looking over at the dissipating corpse, with a curious look in her eye, before going back the way she came. We all followed her because she seemed like our best chance at survival.

After a while we finally reached Beacon Academy, and I was in awe at the structural architecture of all the buildings that made up the campus. (and no i am not about to describe the buildings) As we walked along, I continued to look around at all the buildings until finally I look up, towards the immense tower in the center. As I looked in awe with the others, we hadn't noticed we had reached the elevator.

"The headmaster would like a word with you four. Just go into the elevator and press the 15th floor button," she said as she walked off to somewhere on the campus. As we all piled in I pressed the button and the elevator started going up.

"So, have you guys realized where we are yet?" I asked all of them.

"I'm not sure, honestly." Michael stated with a shrug,

"Me neither," said Andrew who just looked just as confused as Michael.

"Don't yall remember that RWBY series Rooster Teeth started?" At that moment it clicked in both of their heads.

"Oh, that makes sense." They both said in unison. Soon after that, we reached the top and the elevator doors slid open to a set of doors. I walked up to the door and knocked twice soon after a very calm voice answered from the other side.

"Come in," the calm voice said. I pushed open the doors to reveal a room with windows on practically all sides, giving a clear view of the horizon. The roof above had gears constantly turning for an unknown reason, but the most interesting part was sitting at a desk at the far end of the room. It was a man who had silver hair and glasses and he wore a suit with black and green being its colors. We walked towards the desk and the man before us looked at all of us before speaking, "What were you four doing in the Emerald Forest?" He asked calmly.

I spoke up and told him what we told Glynda earlier. As I spoke he listened calmly but with curiosity in his posture, after I finished he took a sip from his coffee, "So you mean to tell me you just appeared in the Emerald Forest, with no idea of how you got there other than a bright flash of light?" He asked.

"Yeah that about sums it up." Afterwards, he asked one simple question.

"Do you know where you are currently?" he asked.

"We haven't the slightest clue where we are." I answered with a lie as he looked at me, checking to see whether or not I was telling the truth. In actuality it was only a partial lie, we don't know our way around here, only little bits of the school here and there that we saw in the show. He leaned back as if he found his answer.

"You're from another world, aren't you?" he asked calmly making my eyes go wide.

"Uuuhh, umm, well- you see, the thing is..." I stuttered out until I slouched in defeat, "Yes." was all i said as the guys behind me facepalmed at my failure to keep up a lie, while Ozpin just looked on in interest.

"What was your world like, was it a lot like ours or drastically different?" He asked quizzically. I looked behind me at the others. Andrew and Michael just shrugged while Zane showed little to no interest and just kept reading a book he must have had on him when we were pulled in. So I looked back at Ozpin who awaited my answer.

"Are we sure it would be safe to tell you about our world? I mean wouldn't that cause like a black hole or something?" I answered questioningly, it looked as though Ozpin pondered a bit.

"I do not see the harm in a couple tales about your world and questions do you?"

I sighed, "What do you want to know?" I answered awaiting his barrage of questions.

"Okay then I will just ask you a few questions, that is all. Then if you want I shall answer a couple for you, sounds like a fair trade don't you think?"

"Sure." Ozpin leaned forward with his hands laced together in front of him on the desk.

"Alright then, first question. Are there any Grimm where you are from?"

"No there isn't any from our world." I answered. Ozpin raised a curious eyebrow before continuing.

"Alright then, here is another question." He stated before standing and looking at all of us. "How did you know what a Grimm is?" He asked and I visibly stiffened up. Even if it was slight, but knowing Ozpin, he caught the change in posture, easily judging by the smile on his face. I look back and huddle all of us together.

"Do you think we should tell him you guys?" I asked in a low whisper so Ozpin couldn't hear us.

"I think he is already onto us and he'll just get the answer eventually." Michael stated as I turned to look at Andrew, and he just shrugged lightly. I looked over at Zane.

"I don't see any harm in telling him, we're already caught in a vocal trap, so we can't lie our way out of this one." He stated while looking in my direction with a blank stare causing me to feel ashamed at my inability to lie properly, even if it was a minor one.

"Alright then," I say before I turn back to Ozpin, but before I can speak Michael spoke up.

"Umm dude, why do you have an extra set of ears?" He questioningly asks.

"What are you talking about?" I say as I turn around to see them all looking at my head. So I reach to the top of my head only to feel an extra set of ears. Very fluffy ears at that. At this point my brain has shut down entirely, the only thing I keep thinking is _How did I turn into a faunus?_ Now that I realized that I had an extra set of ears, a lot of sounds seem to be louder than you normally would think they would be. Then as I looked at Zane I noticed a pair of ears on top of his head as well. "Well at least I'm not the only one with an extra set of ears." I state pointing at Zane. So Michael and Andrew look towards Zane only to realize that I was right, there was a set of ears on Zane's head. He then realizes we're all looking in his direction. He touches the top of his head only to feel a set of ears. The only sound that escaped his calm expression was a, "Huh" as he went back to reading his book. I then let out a sigh and turned back toward the man at the desk who looked quite amused by our reaction.

"It would seem that you do not have faunus on your world either, interesting. Now back to the topic at hand. How did you know what creature I was talking about when I referred to the Grimm?" He stated as he returned to his seat at his desk, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I have a very easy way to answer that question." I stated to the man before me, his eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"And what answer might that be?" He asked. "I know your name your name is Ozpin and your the headmaster of Beacon Academy here in Vale." I answered, and at the end his eyes widened at my answer to his question.

"How did you know that if you said you have no idea where you were?" He asked.

"That's also easy, because in our world your lives are a T.V show called RWBY, which is a show that tells the story of four huntresses in training going through Beacon Academy. I won't say who though, that would be too much information." Ozpin had listened the entire time with a very calm but curious smile on his face. After I finished, the room fell into silence for a couple moments. Ozpin processed this information, then he laced his hands together in front of his face and looked directly at me.

"One final question, are you ready?" He asked, to which I nodded. "Okay. How would you feel about attending my academy to become huntsman?" The moment those words left his mouth my jaw dropped, as well as Andrew's and Michael's. _Did I hear that right? Did he just ask us if we wanted to attend Beacon Academy?_ _That would be so awesome, only there was one problem._

"Uh sir, we don't have any training as huntsman, at all I mean. I know a little about self defense, but that's the extent of my knowledge. Plus we don't even have our aura unlocked." I stated to the headmaster.

"What are your names?" He asked. "My name is Ethan Powell. The guy to my left is Michael Whitelaw. The guy next to him is Andrew, and the blind asian to the right, his name is Zane Stutz." I stated, to which Opin raised an eyebrow to the last one.

"Did you say he was blind?" He asked curiously.

"Yes sir, has been his whole life." I answered, curious as to where this was going. Ozpin glanced at Zane one more time before speaking.

"Well that certainly is a problem. Alright then, can he fight?" He asked calmly, but decisively.

"Yes he can as a matter of fact," I answered quickly, "If it wasn't for him, we would be grimm chow right now, because when we got here we were found by a Beowolf in the Emerald Forest. We were terrified because we didn't know how to kill a Beowolf, while Zane over here went all ninja on his as-" I went to finish, but Ozpin eyed me down. "Er, I mean kick his butt like a ninja. He was all like HIYA! WATCHO! WAPOW! It was so cool!" I said while reminiscing about the fight. As I explained Zane's fight, Ozpin became more and more intrigued by the skill level Zane had to be able to take down not only an unseen foe, but without an aura at that. "Well, all in all, I'm pretty sure Zane can fight." I stated to Ozpin.

"Yes, I do believe so. Now, back to the previous topic of not only do you not know how to fight, but you also don't have any weapons, so how about this? There is an initiation coming up in a couple of months. If you can get yourselves trained and able to hold your own within that time frame, then you may attend this academy. Until that point, we will be paying for a hotel for you four to stay at until the time comes. And do not worry, we can figure something out about your lack of a weapon." He calmly stated, but before anyone can protest I immediately answer, "Deal!" Without hesitation I shot out my hand to seal the deal, ignoring the looks of disbelief two people were most likely giving me. Ozpin looked at me with a smile on his face. "Well, at least you're determined." He shakes my hand then looks to the others, "Now how about you three? What is your answer?" he states before taking a sip from his mug, while I'm left wondering how the thing hasn't run dry yet now. Both Michael and Andrew step forward to give their answers.

"We have no idea how long we will be here, so we might as well make the most of it." Michael stated while shaking Ozpin's hand.

"Eh, it would be more fun than trying to get a job, most likely working in a fast food restaurant... you know what? Count me in to slay some normies!" Andrew stated while shooting out his hand to shake Ozpin's, while Ozpin looked curious about his statement.

"Don't mind him, it's a terminology most likely not from this world." I stated to him. Which he then shook Andrew's hand, then everyone turned to Zane who just said,

"Sure." And shook Ozpin's hand as well.

"Well now with that out of the way, how about we go find all of you a weapon to fight with?" He states while getting out of his seat. He grabs his cane, and walks over to the wall next to the elevator and places his hand on it, revealing a hidden room behind the false wall.

"Okay, I was not expecting that." I muttered to myself. As we walk into the room, we see a computer and what looks like a training area, most likely for testing out weapons. Ozpin takes one more sip from his bottomless mug, and then walks towards the computer.

"Shall we begin?" He asks. Then we follow up right behind him to begin our new life as soon to be huntsmen in training.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaannd done finally after a couple hours of sitting in a chair not meant for typing im finally done with the first chapter. Also sorry but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what their weapons are and their semblances. Be sure to leave a review, criticism is appreciated. Thank you and have a good day.**


	2. prologue chapter 2

**Hello any and all who have decided to grace this story with your presence. Well for this chapter it will just be about showing what our weapons are, and then time will skip with a couple gaps of fluff here and there to add background and extra stuff I can use while writing. So, without further ado, let's begins shall we? Oh and also I do not own RWBY, just the OC's.**

 **Normal POV**

 _I can't believe this is happening! We're actually gonna make our own weapons! Okay okay, just calm down, I gotta make sure I don't go overboard with my weapon like I do in most video games I play... although a battle axe that transforms into a rocket launcher would be pretty dope. Oh, wait! What about a warhammer that transforms into a minigun that uses dust based rounds, along with the ability to use anti gravity dust infused glyphs? So that way distance won't affect the effectiveness of the bullet and it would increase the bullets velocity and stopping power!_

Wait a minute, why is everyone looking at me? I look around me at everyone who was looking at me, even Ozpin, who looked at me with a smile.

"Well, it would seem that Mr. Powell is excited to get started, and judging by how you acted, you already have a weapon design you would like to try out?" He said with with a chuckle. I started rubbing the back of my head out of embarrassment.

"Hehe, sorry! I tend to go overboard when someone says I have the ability to create something of my own. My bad." I said, rubbing the back of my head out of embarrassment. Ozpin looked at me with amusement as he let out a soft chuckle.

"It's quite alright, just means you will do just fine in creating a magnificent weapon for yourself." He states with a nod, "Now would you like to go first Mr. Powell?" he asks while he turned with his hand to point in the direction of the computer.

I answer with a simple nod, and I walk over to the computer and take a seat. Right as I sit down I see an interface appear on the screen before me, asking for the weapons concept of design. So I begin to type out what the weapon will look like, how it transforms, and the components within that make it extra special.

After I was finished with the components of the weapon, the computer dinged and a window appeared before me.

 _Thank you for the designs and components of your desired weapon. The creation of your weapon will take approximately 3 hours and 38 minutes._ After hitting accept, I pushed back from the computer and stepped back to allow the next person to make their weapon. After I stepped away from the computer, Michael stepped forward to sit at the computer and began to work on his weapon.

After about an hour or so of everyone getting up and down from the computer, everyone had finally created their weapons on the computer, and it would take 12 hours for them all to be completed. After we were all done, we turned to look at Ozpin, "What's next on the agenda?" I asked as he placed both of his hands onto his cane.

"Now you will go to the bullhead docks to go into Vale, where a vehicle will be waiting. Do not worry, you can't miss it. It will take you to the apartment where you will be staying until initiation." He pauses for a moment, "And before it slips my mind, you are always welcome in Beacon to use our facilities to train or to spar with one another. As well as the library to catch up on the history and terminology of our world. Although, judging by your prior knowledge of our world, you probably won't need it." Ozpin stated, but before he could turn around, I had raised my hand causing him to silently chuckle to himself. "Yes, Mr. Powell?" he asked patiently.

"Well, there is still the problem of us not having our aura." I explained. "How are we supposed to train? Because without it, these types of weapons could cause serious bodily harm to us."

Ozpin walked up to me then did the one thing I didn't expect him to do. He swept my feet out from under me, sending me onto my back causing me to let out a grunt.

"What did you do that for?" I shouted.

"Well, it would see your aura unlocked when you came to this world." he stated, causing me to look down, seeing a white aura with a hint of red here and there surrounding my body like a shield. I watched as it slowly faded away, leaving only a dull pain in my back as I got up off the floor and dusted myself off.

"Ok, from now on at least warn me if your gonna do that, or at least do it to someone else, please?" I stated as I looked back towards Ozpin, who had a victorious smile on his face.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time I decide to test a theory." He states as he turns around, "Now, if none of you have anymore questions, shall we be on our way to the docks?" He asked, only turning his head slightly to look at all of us. We all nod in affirmation, and we follow him out the door to the elevator. After the elevator had reached the bottom, as the other guys in the group began to pull ahead. I fell behind to stand beside Ozpin.

"Hey, Ozpin, I have a question." I said as he turned his head to look at me.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I was wondering, were there any people who are training to be huntsman or huntresses that you've had your eye on?" I asked the headmaster. As he pondered on my question after a short while, he finally spoke up.

"No, there doesn't seem to be that come to mind. Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. _So he probably doesn't know about how capable Ruby is in a fight then,_ I thought to myself.

"Have you heard of a person who is aspiring to be a huntress named Ruby Rose?" I asked Ozpin as he turned to look at me.

"Yes, I have heard of her from her father. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you should keep an eye on her. Trust me when I say that you might find a couple things about her that might pique your interest." I say as I continue to walk towards the bullhead. After hearing this, he looks at me with interest.

"Why are you telling me this even though it could have negative effects to the world and possibly yourself?" He asked, wondering why I would risk it.

"Just trust me on this one. I know you are already having to put a lot of trust on us to do what we need to make it into Beacon, but this is something you can't afford to pass up on. Believe me when I say it could mean the difference between a victory and a massacre." I state with a very serious and grave tone to my voice.

"Alright." He says after a couple moments of silence, "I will take what you have said into consideration." He says. However, before we arrive at the bullhead, he grabs my shoulder to stop me and asks, "How much do you know is going to happen?" I turn to look Ozpin dead in the eye before I spoke.

"Enough to know that you have made many mistakes in the past, and present, but your worst mistake comes from the future." That is all I say before leaving him to think about my words. As I approach the bullhead, I stop at the bottom of the ramp and turn to face him, "All I ask is for you to think on my words I told you today." I say, before climbing into the bullhead to join the others. As I look out the window, I see Ozpin waving to the bullhead before I turn around to the others who were looking at me with wonder. After a few moments of silence, Michael was the first to speak up.

"So? What were you and Ozpin talking about?" He asked, now with a stern look on his face, causing me to gulp slightly.

"I only ensured that what happens in the series actually happens. He actually had no intention of keeping an eye on Ruby, and so he never would have brought Ruby in two years early, and if that happened, all that happened in RWBY would be thrown to the wind with us having little to no knowledge of what is going to happen. So I just ensured we would have that knowledge to gleam off of if the moment required us to." I said, looking very serious, which for everyone in the group was a very rare occurrence.

"Wow Ethan, it isn't very often we see this side of you. What made you want to bring this side of you out?" Michael asked with slight worry in his voice, but for the most part curiosity as to my sudden mood change.

"Because, Michael, we are now in a world covered in deadly creatures that we have little to no knowledge on how to fight, and now we have to learn how to kill them efficiently, as well as learn how to control our aura usage, and attempt to figure out how to use our semblance within a six month time period. So of course I'm going to take this seriously, because I'd rather not be stuck on the side of the road begging for money, especially now that I'm a faunus." I finish by pointing to the ears on top of my head, "So I'm sorry for worrying you guys about my sudden mood change, but I'd rather not get constantly kicked around like a mutt like I was back in school all the time, before I decided to start building up my muscles to get them off my back. Now we have to deal with people who are not only on par with our strengths, but they will have weapons possibly capable of mass destruction and will utterly destroy us in combat if were not careful. Do you get what I'm saying?" I state, finally finishing my rant to Michael in front of me, who spoke up after I finished.

"Yeah, yeah, I get you. Jeez, you and Ruby definitely need to 'Yang' out when we get into Beacon so you don't constantly have a stick up your ass because of this." He states with a smirk. I sigh after hearing what he had to say.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying Mich-" I stop myself mid sentence and narrow my eyes to the smirking Michael in front of me, "Did you just make a pun?" I state to the giggling, brown haired smart-ass.

"I have no idea what your talking about..." He says sarcastically, trying his hardest to not die from laughter.

I let out a loud groan. "Why do you do the things that you do?" I ask as I lay my head in my hands as I groan, letting out my frustrations as Michael rolls on the floor with laughter. Tears started to fall from his eyes from laughing so hard, and he held his stomach. After a while he finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I mean, come on man! You should have seen that one coming, you have been around me for how long? And yet you didn't notice the chance for a pun to happen?" He said in between trying to catch his breath from laughing. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Because the moment me and you get our weapons, we're sparring because of that little mistake. I think I need to let out some pent up aggression I have for all those times you would punch my arm in tech class." I declare with a determined smirk, as Michael gulped remembering that my weapon was a walking firing squad waiting to happen.

For the rest of the ride everyone was quiet, most likely because we were thinking about how to adapt to our new lives, not only as aspiring huntsman in training, but the way the world works around here. After a while, the airship finally docked in Vale, and we walked out of the ship to see a black car waiting for us, with a man holding a sign with our names on it.

"I mean, he wasn't kidding when he said we would notice the vehicle." Michael said with a chuckle. As we approached, the driver turned to look directly at us.

"Is one of you Ethan Powell?" He asked while still holding up his sign.

"Yes, I am. I'm guessing you're the one taking us to the hotel?" I asked the man in the very nice black suit.

"Of course, right this way." He stated as he turned around and opened the door for us, causing us all to look at each other and shrug.

As we entered the back of the car, he closed the door behind us and returned to the steering wheel. Then started the car, taking us to our destination. After a few minutes of driving we reached the hotel. As we were about to walk in, my ears picked up a commotion coming from the alleyway next to the hotel. I turn to the rest of the group as they get out of the car.

"Hey, Michael, mind if I borrow your hoodie?" I ask as he steps out of the car.

"Sure. Why?" He asks me as he is taking it off.

"Because I wanna go do a little exploring before I check out the hotel, so I can get a lay of the land." I lie to him as Michael hands me his hoodie. Luckily he didn't catch my lie so I put on the hoodie. "Thanks man! Hey I'll catch up with you guys later." I stated before putting the hood up and heading down the alleyway, as everyone else goes inside.

The moment I turn the corner and see two guys holding a little girl with what looked like fox ears on top of her head up against the wall. As I approached the two men, one of them noticed me walking up to them.

"Hey piss off if you know what's good for you!" The first one stated as I looked up at them with an evil smirk. _Well time to see if those self defense lessons I took with Michael are gonna pay off,_ I thought to myself.

"So which one of you dip shits wants the first ass kicking I give today?" I state staring them down with an furious stare as I cracked my knuckles. I watched them drop the girl as she curled into a ball on the ground to try to protect herself.

"You've got some balls to try to pick a fight with us. It's two against one, what chance do you have against us?" He states as he walks up to me to try to punch me in the face. It was slow and very telegraphed as I ducked my head to the side and landed a quick jab to his gut, knocking the wind out of him. As he is hunched over trying to refill his now empty lungs, I punch him straight in the temple as hard as I could, knocking him out cold. After I finish with one of them I turn to the other guy.

"I'll give you one chance to run, grab your friend, and get the hell out of here." I firmly state as he scrambles to grab his friend and book it out of the alleyway. After making sure they had left, I turned back to the faunus girl who was curled up on the ground crying. As I approached her she heard me walking up to her and she scrambled away from me with her arm held over her face in an attempt to protect herself.

"Whoa easy there, I'm not gonna hurt you." I state as I crouch down and remove the hoodie from my head, showing her my wolf ears sticking straight up on top of my head.

As soon as she looked at me and spotted the wolf ears she jumped at me and hugged me crying.

"Thank you so much! I was so scared that they were gonna hurt me and cut off my ears!" She said crying into my chest.

"Don't worry about it now, do you know where your parents are at?" I asked softly to the girl in my arms. She looked up at me and nodded.

"I know where we live, but if you don't mind me asking... can you walk with me to the house so I don't have to worry about those meanies again?" She asked while wiping away the tears left in her eyes.

"Sure I don't mind." I stand up and I hold out my hand for her to grab onto, "lead the way." I state as she happily holds onto my hand.

"Okay it's this way." She states as she hurriedly leads the way. After a few moments of silence, as the little girl lead the way, I remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask, what's your name?" I ask her kindly as she turns her head to look up at me.

"My name is Sherry. What's your name?" She asked sweetly with a pure innocence in her voice, causing me to smile.

"It's Ethan. Nice to meet you Sherry." I state before looking forward again. Sherry then spoke up, "It's right here." She happily states as we stop in front of a small brick house with a blue roof. I remove my hood to let my ears feel the cool afternoon air.

"Alright then, let's see if your parents are home." As I go to knock on the door, I notice the door is slightly open and the lights inside were on. So I knocked on the door anyway just in case they are home and just left the door open slightly. After a few moments no one answered, and so I slowly stepped into the door.

"Hello is anyone here?" I asked to the inside of the house, but still no answer. I turned to sherry who had a look of wonder as to why her parents hadn't answered the door.

"Sherry follow me and stay close. I need to go see if your parents are ok, and I can't leave you alone just in case there is an intruder inside your home." I said to her in a very calm but serious tone, that luckily she understood and grabbed a hold of my left hand tightly. Just before entering I remember that I had no means of contacting anyone for back up.

After a couple moments of pondering I decide that if it is just your average invader or thief, I'm sure I could handle them. I walk into the door further and I look over to my left to see that there was a kitchen, with what looked to be a kitchen table except the table was turned over and items were strewn about indicating a struggle. Then I noticed the pool of blood coming from the other side of the table.

"Sherry cover you eyes with your other hand." I ask her as calmly as I can. She looked up at me with worry.

"Why is something wrong?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

"Just do it for me, okay?" After I said this she covered her eyes. I began to walk around to the other side. I let out a loud gasp that sherry heard.

"What's wrong? What did you find?" Sherry asked with worry. What I had found was a man with multiple stab wounds in his chest and abdomen. The man was laying in his own pool of blood and had a set of fox ears on top of his head. Before I could say anything, Sherry had uncovered her eyes and looked in horror at her father laying on the ground in his own pool of blood.

"Daddy!" She said weakly with tears in her eyes as I crouched down and hugged her closely.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright." As I said this, I heard a women scream from upstairs.

"Mommy!" Sherry shouted as the screams fell silent just as fast as they came. So I looked down at Sherry.

"Sherry stay here and hide in the closet over there. And cover your ears, and count to twenty, and uncover your ears when you hear a knock on the door. It will be three rapid knocks, followed by me saying I'm back. Unless you hear that, do not open the door to anyone. Okay?" I said to her calmly, to which she nodded as she ran over to what I assumed was a pantry and closed the door behind her. I started walking towards where the screams came from while cracking my knuckles with rage in my eyes.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this when I find them." I stated with obvious rage in my voice, but with slight restraint for Sherry's sake. As I finished, I kicked open what I assumed was the master bedroom to see the intruder standing over Sherry's mother's corpse, with a weapon dripping with blood. As the hooded figure turned to look at me, I gasped in horror. He looked just like me, only he had a very dark aura around his body and a psychotic smile on its face.

"Hello there 'brother.' Long time no see." It stated in a mock bow.

"Who the hell are you and why do you look like me?" I exclaimed with rage in my eyes, my hands trembling as I looked at the shadowy version of myself. He gasped dramatically.

"How could you treat your 'brother' in such a way?" It asked as it readied it's weapon. "Looks like I'll need to teach you a lesson in manners!"

"Oh shi-," was all I was able to get out before I was kicked back out the door and sent tumbling down the hallway. I jumped to my feet getting into a boxer stance, preparing to fight for my life.

"Finally now let's get into the thick of the reason I was sent to this wretched place shall we?"

 **If you want good background music for this listen to "For the Glory," by All Good Things. It goes well with this fight in my opinion.**

He stated before he charged towards me with what looked like a massive battle axe. I began to dodge and duck under the attacks until he tried to swing upwards with the battle axe, giving me the opening I needed. I side stepped and closed the distance between us, landing two quick jabs to his gut and uppercutting him into the air. As he sailed through the air I charged towards him and grabbed him out of the air by his foot and slammed him into a wall as he laughed maniacally.

"Now this is a fight I can get behind!" He laughed crazily, causing my blood to run cold. He suddenly appeared in front of me, swinging his axe upwards forcing me to attempt to defend against it, but he was too quick for me to react. I was sent sailing back into another door. As I looked up he charged at me, kicking me into the room as I coughed up spit and blood, most likely from a few broken ribs. All the air in my lungs escaped my body as I was slammed into a dresser. I quickly got to my feet and rolled out of the way just as he brought his axe down on the dresser, turning it into splinters, but before I could react he brought it back around and slammed me into the wall next to him and began to lay into me with his axe, quickly tearing away at my aura. I grabbed the battle axe and pulled him forward and punched him in the face, sending him across the room and into the wall. I leapt to my feet still struggling to catch my breath and gasped at the pain I felt in my chest as my aura went to work repairing the damaged ribs. He had disappeared and reappeared next to me with rage in his eyes.

"That is mine!" He exclaimed, grabbing the axe and headbutting me, causing me to let go of the axe and stumble backwards dazed. As I regained control of myself, he was bringing his axe sideways across my abdomen, throwing me back out the door and causing me to slide across the ground. He charged at me and grabbed me by the throat and began to I gasped for air he laughed maniacally.

"Uh oh, you'd better think quick before you turn purple." He laughed as he squeezed. I grabbed his arm and yanked backwards causing him to stumble. I wrapped my legs around his neck and twisted sideways, rolling him off his feet and causing his grip to loosen enough for me to slip from his grasp, gasping and coughing for air. Before I could fully refill my lungs he kicked me, slammed his axe into my side, and sent me flying back into the room Sherry's mom was inside of. This caused my aura to finally shatter, to which he then noticed, causing him to laugh more at my misfortune.

"Uh oh, it would seem your all out of juice. Well it looks like this is where we part ways." He said as he brought his battle axe over his head, but before he could finish the job, his blade was stopped by what looked like a one handed greatsword. I looked over to who the weapon belonged to. I spotted someone who caused a smile to spread across my face. Before me stood a man with a white and grey button up shirt that was open at the top revealing a sideways cross hanging around his neck, along with the red cape flowing on his back. The man before me turned to face me.

"Hey kid you alright?" He asked while calmly facing the shadow version of me.

"Hehe, I've felt better. Thanks for the save though." I replied to the man.

"No problem. Now then..." The man said before looking back at the shadow version of me.

"Who sent you after this family, and for what reason?" The man asked sternly, only to receive a maniacal laugh.

"Well if it isn't the great Qrow Branwen. It is such an honor for you to grace our presence." The shadow said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well if you must know, my mistress ordered the death of this weakling as well as his friends since they are not from this world, and can be a problem for my mistress. Why else would I waste my time toying with him?" After I hear this, there were only two people who I could think of who would have control over this thing. Either Cinder or Salem herself. Either way this thing needed to die. After thinking through the possibilities, the figure begins to push against Qrow.

"Oh, looks like you ran out of time. Better luck next time." He laughed before disappearing in a cloud of dark mist. After it had disappeared, Qrow turned towards me.

"Are you alright kid." He asked as he walked up to me, helping me up.

"I'm fine." I quickly stated while heading down the stairs, holding my arm not noticing the huge gash on my back from slamming into the dresser. I walked downstairs and went to the pantry, Qrow was hot on my tail.

"Kid you need to rest, you've been pretty banged up from that fight you had." But his words fell on deaf ears as I approached the door and quickly knocked three times.

"I'm back!" I exclaimed, and the door flew open. Sherry hugged my left leg with tears in her eyes.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again! *hic* and *hic* and I heard all the banging upstairs, and then it all went silent, and you never showed up so I thought you didn't win!" She said while crying onto my pants.

"Ha! Like some intruder could kill me. My friends didn't call me the 'iron wall' for nothing." I state while flexing my arms, causing her to laugh and hug my leg again. Qrow looked at my back again, looking at the gash. The wound still made him get a worried look on his face as I stood up. I looked back at Sherry.

"Okay Sherry, this nice man right here," I state as I gesture towards Qrow, "He is here to help me keep an eye on you until the police arrive. So go say hi to him okay?" I state with a smile. Sherry shyly walks up to Qrow and looks up at him. "H-hi... my name is Sherry n-n-nice to m-m-meet you." She says, causing a smile to spread across Qrow's face, but as I look up at them the world turns black as I succumb to my wounds.

 **Uh oh another cliffhanger I wonder what will become of Ethan. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next time in the third chapter. Also I gotta give a shout out to my beta writers Swordsman62785 and MounTmikeY! One of them you might recognize, while the other you might not, I'm not sure. Oh well, find out what happens next time on The Ghosts of Remnant! (Yes I really just pulled a DragonBall Z, so what? Sue me...)**

 **P.S- Don't forget to leave a review, and criticism is always welcome.**


	3. prologue Chapter 3

**Hello! Welcome back to another chapter of "The Ghosts of Remnant." As always I do not own RWBY, just the OC's. I don't really have anything to say for this chapter other than I hope you enjoy.**

 **Normal POV**

I awoke to find that my vision was very blurry. I waited for my vision to clear, and I heard a door open. As I look over, I notice a man standing there with what looked like a tray.

"Mr. Powell, I really hope this doesn't become a common occurrence if you get into beacon."

Ozpin started with a chuckle. He walks over, I sit up, and he sets down the tray of food before me. I look back up to him,

"Don't you mean when I get into beacon, I have no intent of failing the initiation when the time comes." I laugh, beginning to enjoy the food as I chug down the glass of water next to me. After I had finally finished the food I spoke,

"So how long was I out?" I asked with a little worry in my voice.

"Do not worry you were only out for a couple of hours. Also do not try to move. Believe me when I say you would regret it." He states before standing up and facing towards me.

"Now we have a very important matter to discuss Mr. Powell." Ozpin stated sliding a paper in front of me. I looked down at the paper and realized what these were.

"Ozpin what are these for?" I asked with worry. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Well you see, Mr. Powell, that little girl you saved earlier this evening, as you have seen, has lost her parents to a killer. As we have come to learn, has no other family to take her in. So you seemed like the next best thing rather than sending her to an orphanage." Ozpin calmly stated to me. I stared at him with my hand on my chin in thought for a couple of moments before I spoke again.

"Where do I sign?" I state as I grab a pen. Ozpin stares at me with a smile on his face,

"Sign here, here, and here." He demands, pointing to each line. As soon as I finished my signature, he picked up the paper from me to make sure it was all in order.

"Hmmm... seems to all be in order." He states, while turning to walk towards the door. As soon as he exited the door a small blur sped towards me and tackled me against the bed. I looked up and saw a huge smile on Sherry's face.

"Thank you so much for taking me in! This means so much to me!" She exclaimed while burying her head into my chest. I patted her head,

"Alright, well take it easy. It still hurts to move about, let alone be squeezed to death." I started with a laugh as she released me and slid to the ground looking down with embarrassment. "Sorry," was all she said before I pet the top of her head as she looked up at me again.

"Don't worry about it. Just be more careful next time okay?" I looked at the door to see my friends,

"Well don't just stand there! Come say hello to my new daughter." I say with a smile on my face as they approached me.

"Damn dude, I didn't expect you to actually to adopt her." Michael said in an awkward tone as he and Andrew came to stand next to me.

"Jeez, we've only been here for barely a day and you not only got your ass kicked, but you also now have an adopted daughter. Man I'll admit, I'm worried he might have an entire family by the time we reach beacon." Andrew remarked sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to make this a recurring thing, but no promises." I say with a laugh. I look over at the mirror to my left and see my face, and noticed that I had a scar over my left eye.

"How the hell did I get this?" I ask as I look over at the others.

"Not sure. I'm guessing when you were fighting the guy while being thrown around you probably got it without realizing it because of the adrenaline rush." Michael started with a shrug. After hearing Michael answer, I look back at the mirror as I turn around so my back is facing it. I attempt to get a view of it, but fail every time. I look at Michael and ask,

"Can you take a picture of it so I can see how bad it is?" I ask. He pulls out his phone. "Yeah, sure thing." After hearing the camera shutter behind me, he handed me his phone only for my eyes to widen at the huge wound that had been stitched up on my back.

"Damn! Qrow wasn't kidding when he said I wasn't looking to good." After looking at the picture for a couple moments, I handed back Michael's phone.

"So when the hell can we get out of here?" I ask as I look at Andrew.

"Well the doctors said you could leave when you awoke, cuz your aura should have it stable enough to be moving around by now." He said before heading out to allow me to get changed. I look over at sherry

"Alright, can you follow these guys so I can get changed out of this?" I say as I turn to grab my clothes. "Okay," Was all she said as she skipped out of the room. As soon as she left I got changed into the clothes I had on before I got here. After putting it on I realized how damaged the clothes were.

"Damn I'm gonna need some new clothes." I say to myself as I walk out of the room and look at the others.

"So we ready to go?" I ask as I look over and see Ozpin walking over to me and hands me a card. I look at him with curiosity,

"What's this for?" I ask the cause for handing me this card.

"See it as payment for saving miss sherry and taking action as a huntsman in training should. That also should be plenty enough to cover for all of you to get a new set of clothes as well as any other necessities you should need." He states as he walks down the hallway, leaving the rest of us to stare in disbelief as our jaws hit the floor. A few moments went by and I was the first one to recover from this shock. I looked down at the card in my hand,

"I wonder how much it is?" I think aloud as the others recover from their shock. Michael speaks up,

"So, how about we hear in detail what happened when you left us back at the hotel?" He states while leading the groups way.

"Finally a decent bed, my back is killing me." I state as my back groans in protest against moving around as we walked out towards our hotel.

 **Time skip three months before beacon initiation**

 **Michael's POV**

I was walking down a dirt road towards a village I had been hired to help. I am lost in thought, "Hmmm, I wonder how the guys are doing with their training." I say out loud not expecting an answer, but I get a low growl from the bushes. I stop and look to my left. I sigh as I pull out my greatsword and rest it on my shoulder. Preparing myself as a beowulf lunges out of the bushes, I swing down completely cutting the beowulf in half vertically. After the first one hits the dirt, I hear more and more growls coming from the bushes all around me. I huff in frustration,

"You know, I'm kind of in a hurry so stop hiding and let's get this over with already!" I exclaimed a little frustrated that some lowly beowulves could think they could kill me. I grin, although a little practice never hurt anyone. I charged to the closest beowulf, catching it off guard as it goes for a horizontal swipe across my abdomen. I slide under it's swing and slice off its left leg with my large blade. Causing it to fall to the ground, howling in pain. It tries to turn around I decapitate the beowulf with a quick swing. Turning around quickly, I press a button on the guard of my greatsword, transforming it into a highly powered sniper rifle. Taking aim at the farthest beowulf, I fire my gun with a loud, and thunderous _**BOOM**_ as the beowulf's cranium explodes in chunks of burned flesh and dissipates. The others look at me with rage, so I morph my rifle back to its greatsword form as I raise my hand and beckon them forward tauntingly. They howl with rage as they all charge me at once, I smirk as I spin in a complete circle with the sword facing outward, completely cleaving all of the remaining beowulves in half as they fly past me. I duck onto the ground after they all flew past.

I stood up, then brushed off my shoulders, and finally I transform my greatsword into its standby mode. "That was too easy!" I exhale while slouching my shoulders forward continuing my long walk to the village.

About an hour passes, and I finally reach the village. As I walk into the town, two guards stop me with a hand out in front of them,

"State your business." The one on the left states, now resting his hand on his sword.

"Don't worry, I was hired for a job by the village chief. Something about strange disappearances and noises from a nearby cave?" I state with my hands on my hips as the guards noticeably relax.

"Sorry for that. We are just cautious with all of the people disappearing lately." He says while bowing to me as I chuckle to myself,

"No need to be so formal. I can understand why you would be so cautious. Mind taking me to the village chief?" One of the guards speaks up,

"Sure! Right this way please." He states walking towards a much larger building than the others. I follow behind him only to notice very few people are out and about, to which I take note of this for later consideration. We approach the door of the big building and a man steps out of the door. As soon as he does though, I recognize him immediately...

"Ethan?!" I exclaim with curiosity. The man turns around and is wearing a white and red dress shirt with a white trench coat on and matching pants to the dress shirt as he looks at me in surprise.

"Michael?! What the hell are you doing here?" He asks as a little girl runs around his leg to see who he was talking to.

"Hi Uncle Mikey!" Sherry states with a smile. Who I recognize as sherry as I crouch down.

"Hey there munchkin! How ya been? Your old man been treating you right? Do I need to set him straight?" I jokingly say to sherry, earning a, "Hey!" from Ethan. She shakes her head,

"Not at all. The only complaint I could have is not getting enough sweets!" She states as I look up at Ethan, who has his face in his hand. He sighs and looks down at Sherry,

"Okay fine, you win. How about when I get done with this job, I go buy us some sweets. That sound fair?" He says with a defeated look as Sherry is jumping up and down in between us,

"Yay! I get sweets!" She exclaims in combination with her victory dance. I lean over to Ethan and whisper in his ear,

"So what you here for anyways?" I ask curiously as Ethan's face becomes very serious looking.

"I'm here investigating a bunch of random disappearances what about you?" He asks,

"Same. Mind filling me in?"

"Sure. Apparently there is a cave nearby, and they believe that people are being taken to it. It only happens at night, which makes sense because not as many people are out at night." He states,

"My theory is it is either Grimm or cultists. Something along those lines." He finishes while holding his chin in thought.

"Well we might as well go take a look shall we?" I state while raising my fist to bump it against his.

"Sure. Let's give 'em hell!" He agrees with a smirk, as he crouched by Sherry.

"Alright, go back to the hotel." He demands. She takes off towards the place they were staying. Leaving the town, we head towards the direction of the cave. As we walk towards it I notice Ethan's weapon on his back. It is a white and red warhammer with a wolf head on the pommel, and the hammer head is a wolf. I wonder what it changes into. As I ponder this, Ethan puts his hand in front of me.

"We're here." He says with a grave look on his face that actually caused me to shiver. It wasn't very often that we see Ethan get this serious. He usually was very carefree, unless it came to a competition, then he was a very competitive person. I looked forward only to see into the mouth of the cave and noticed no signs of any Grimm.

"Definitely cultists, there isn't a single sign of grimm around here." I state as I draw my greatsword and begin to walk behind Ethan into the cave. As we enter the cave, I am stopped by a sudden slam on the back of my head, and my vision goes to black.

 **3 hours later**

 **Ethan's POV**

I wake up to my head pounding as I let out a groan.

"Hey Michael, you alive over there?" I hear someone whisper from my left, as I look over I see Michael. Luckily since I'm a faunus, I can see in the dark. I look over at Michael and see he only has on his signature black button up shirt and white undershirt on with his silver embroidered cross necklace around his neck.

"Yeah I'm alright. Besides the pounding headache." He responds.

"Sheesh, what happened?" I ask, as I look around a cage and our surroundings.

"I don't know. All I remember is walking behind you only to be knocked out by something, but my best guess is that the cultists knew we were coming. So there may be an informant in the village possibly." He says with a wince, as I look over at him with worry.

"You good? That sounded like it hurt?" I ask him as I place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up in shock

"Wait, you can see?!" He asks as I look around,

"Of course I can. I am a faunus after all, so I have night vision and enhanced senses. Now how about we find a way out of here, shall we?" I state as I get up and walk towards the gate of the cage and give it a good shake. Realizing it is made of steel and there's no chance of breaking the bars. I look down at the lock,

"Damn! It's a combination lock too. Aint no way we're getting out any time soon." A moment of silence fills the area.

"That's the point little lamb... you aren't supposed to escape." Someone taunts as I jump in shock. I scan the room for the source of the voice and my eyes finally lock onto a man standing at the far side of the room, by what I assume is the entrance. There is a man in a cloak with a hood.

"Who are you?!" I ask with a growl, reflexively reaching behind my back before remembering that I don't have my hammer.

"Sorry, but we had to take away your weapons since soon you won't be needing them anyways. It won't be important because one of you will become the vessel for a demon." He mocks with a maniacal laugh. My skin pales after hearing this. I back away from the door in shock,

"Like hell we'll become a vessel for a demon! You can go fuck yourself you prick!" I hear Michael speak up from behind me as I return to a angry expression.

"Let us out of here or I swear when I get my hands on you I'll fu-!" Was all I could get out, as I felt an immense electrical current pass through me causing me to scream in agony and fall to the ground convulsing. As the electricity stops, Michael exclaims with fury evident in his voice as he shakes the door.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Hmmm... you're a feisty one. It would seem we have a volunteer for the vessel..." As he finishes his sentence, I hear Michael scream in agony as he falls to the ground spasming on the ground. A bunch of men come in and take him away, leaving me on the ground in this cage.

"Don't you dare you bastards! I'll fucking kill you, you hear me!" I shout as I see them taking Michael to another room. The other guy leaves and I look down and notice a collar around my neck. I tear it off and begin to pry at the lock, beginning to make the lock groan in protest. After a few seconds of prying, it snaps off the cage and I kick the door open. I look over and I notice me and Mike's weapons in the corner. I pick up my hammer, "Don't worry Mike.I'm coming..." I state with determination. I leave the room and head down the hallway I assume they went down. Searching for Michael as I continue down this long hall, I notice a small light coming from a door. As I approach it I see Michael chained to a table, but as soon as I lay my eyes on him I see a dark fog engulf the entire table for a few moments. Then the fog enters Michael through each orifice existing on him. As it begins to disappear inside him, I walk up to Michael and shake him,

"Hey, you alright Michael?" I say quietly with worry in my voice. As I say this though, the chains unlock letting Michael go from his bonds. He looks up at me with pitch black eyes and grabs my throat and throws me across the room. After a few moments of shock, I stand up and ready my weapon. I look towards Michael who is now slightly leaking a black fog from his eyes and ears.

"Hello there... the name's Ripper... by the way, your friend's body is really strong... mind if I take it for a spin?!" He says following up by charging towards me as I ready my hammer for a possible fight to the death. He reaches me, and I ready my hammer and swing upwards, but he dodges my swing and grabs my weapon and spins me around slamming me into a wall. As I regain my bearings "Michael" charged towards me, going for a swift right hook. As he goes to swing I catch his punch and headbutt him, causing him to become dazed. I put him into a choke hold and say,

"Come on Michael! I know you're in there! You have to fight back! Don't let this chump beat you, you're better than that thing!" I exclaim right before I receive an elbow to the side, causing me to lose my grip and get a headbutt as a response to my choke hold. I look back up towards the thing speaking in Michael's voice with rage as it scoffs at my attempt to communicate with him,

"As if it would be that easy for him to regain control. You might as well say goodbye!" He mocks with a laugh. I grin, causing him to stop laughing and gain a frustrated look on his face.

"What are you smiling about?!" He shouts as he walks up to me and knees me in the face. Feeling my nose crack from the blow, I grunt from the pain and start to laugh as he continues to kick me in the side. I finally stop laughing,

"You really wanna know why I'm laughing? Well it's pretty simple really. I just know to never underestimate a Whitelaw!" I taunt as I start to notice a bit of yellow show up within his black aura. He looks down in disbelief,

"How is this happening?! You should be within a black void! Incapable of self thought, and being consumed with negative energy!" He states with frustration as he stabs his hand through my right arm, I swing hard into him with my hammer sending him flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room. I walk towards him and notice the black aura dissipating as I stop in front of him with my hammer raised.

"Is that you Mike?" I ask with a deadly tone causing Michael to flinch.

"Yeah it's me..."

"Prove it!" I shout, raising my hammer slightly higher "I'm a Whitelaw. We do stupid shit and are very accident prone. Also... I'm gonna be paying you back for involuntarily kicking my ass, for me, by buying you a drink." He replies with a weak grin.

"Yeah that's you." I say with a weak laugh. I slide down the wall next to Mike and bump fists with him.

"Good to have you back... so what was it like to be possessed by a demon?" I asked, as I looked at Mike, he was in deep thought. After a few moments of him being silent he spoke up.

"Well it was definitely a new experience to say the least..." He states while rubbing his chin. After a few more moments of what I assume is him recollecting, he finally stands up and offers me a hand.

"So shall we get going? I'm sure Sherry is worried sick about you and her sweets." Michael jokes, as I take his hand while giving a hearty laugh.

"You sure? That floor was feeling pretty comfy in my opinion." I state earning a small laugh from Michael.

"Now let's go get my weapon. Lead the way 'Sam Fisher'." Michael states as we head back out into the dark hallway, as a thought appeared in my head. "Wait where are the cultists?" But as soon as this goes through my head, my eyes go wide as I look at Michael.

"The village may be under attack by the cultists!" I exclaim as I run ahead and grab Michael's weapon. I grab him and take off out of the cave. As soon as we reach the entrance I let go of his wrist and take off towards the village at a full on sprint with Michael hot on my tail. Once we reached the village, my eyes go wide with fear. Everything is on fire, but as soon as I see the village, I feel a large slam on my back. I feel myself flying through the air and slam into a wall. I look to where I was only to see Michael releasing the black fog, maniacally laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that! Now where were we?" He mocks before lunging at me, as I prepare for another hard battle.

 **Uh oh! An epic fight awaits the next chapter. Don't worry I'll admit, this fight was lacking for a reason, because the next one will be a long one. So be prepared for that one! Also don't forget to leave a review and some criticism, it is highly appreciated! Sorry about the large gap in between chapter 1 and 2 I got busy on some stuff irl that I had to take care of, so I wasn't able to finish it all the way, but don't worry hopefully it won't be a reoccurring thing.**


End file.
